


Fairy Lights and Christmas Delights

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Omega John, Omega Verse, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: Sherlock and John's first Christmas as a bonded pair.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Halloween Wishes and Pumpkin Spice Kisses. Since a lot of you enjoyed the first story, I decided to do a follow up. Nothing but two chapters of pure Christmas fluff. Enjoy, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Read the original here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12443250

The strains of Paul McCartney's "Wonderful Christmastime" invaded Sherlock's ears as he opened the door to the flat, and when he stepped into the living room, he saw strands of red and silver tinsel and ornaments scattered all over the floor, and John sitting in the middle of the floor, his tongue partially peeking out of his mouth, working to untangle a string of lights. A three foot artificial tree sat beside him.

Sherlock's heart fluttered at seeing his adorable mate, and he loved watching John in concentration mode because whenever he was, that tongue always slipped out, and it drove Sherlock mad with lust. Several weeks ago, John had been studying for a rather intense anatomy exam, and the sight of the omega in nothing but a pair of gym shorts, displaying that lovely toned golden torso, hunched over a desk, tongue protruding out, led to Sherlock scooping him up and hurrying to their bedroom in a burst of want and need. It had been a spectacular evening, and John had passed his exam with flying colors.

John glanced up, and upon seeing Sherlock, he broke out into a huge grin. "Hi babe. Sorry about the mess."

Sherlock bent down and gave him a soft, sensual kiss. "That's okay. I see you're getting into the Christmas spirit."

"Yeah. I figured since it's December now I'd start some decorating. Not too much, just putting a little tree in front of the window, and stringing up some fairy lights on the mantle. I want it to look a little festive, but not like the North Pole vomited all over the place."

Sherlock chuckled. "You certainly have a way with words. But I agree, we need a little something."

A new Christmas song came on---Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You." Sherlock's nose wrinkled up in distaste. "Ugh John, must we listen to that wailing?"

John rolled his eyes. "I'll change it." He got up and headed to the mantle, where his iPhone sat inside a docking station. He pressed the skip on the screen, and the sounds of The Nutcracker Suite filled the room. Sherlock smiled. "Ah, that's much better."

He swept John up into his arms and began to waltz him around the room, humming the melody, careful not to trip over the decorations and lights on the floor. John's heart swelled with love for his alpha as he watched Sherlock's eyes sparkle in the dim light. At certain times, they were as blue as an ocean in the Caribbean. Other times, they were gray like a stormy summer sky, and then they could be green as the purest emeralds. John thought Sherlock's eyes were breathtaking.

"You're getting better at dancing John," Sherlock murmured into his ear, his low baritone causing the omega to shiver. Sherlock caught the whiff of Johns pumpkin spice scent, which he could never get enough of. It made him feel safe and content. 

"I had a good teacher," John softly replied, his lips humming into Sherlock's pale neck. He placed a kiss on one of his freckles.

The two continued to move around the room, arms intertwined with each other, enjoying the beautiful music. When the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies started up, John broke away from Sherlock and began to do a goofy ballet routine, standing on his tippy toes, arms above his head in the classic pose. Sherlock shook his head and laughed heartily. Life was never dull with John around.

The music ended, and John curtsied, grinning at Sherlock. "Where's my rose?"

"That performance was definitely worth a weed, not a rose," he playfully retorted.

"You git," John said, but affectionately. He sat back down on the floor and got back to unraveling the fairy lights. "These things are a pain."

"Need any help?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm good. How about some tea?"

Sherlock's eyes widened. "You're serious about me making tea?"

John nodded. "Yeah. The eyeball showing up in my mug last week was a one-time thing right?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

John snorted. "Yeah, I really shouldn't."

Sherlock smirked. "You still love me though."

"I have to. It's part of the bond."

"You git," Sherlock replied, mirroring John's words from a few seconds ago.

John giggled, and Sherlock couldn't help but smile as he headed to the kitchen, taking his and John's mugs out of the cupboard. It was still hard to imagine they'd been together a  little over a year. They had gotten together last Halloween, and bonded during their summer break from St. Bart's. Sherlock had located a flat for them close to the school. Although St. Bart's had dorms for bonded alpha/omega couples, Sherlock was adamant he and John have their own place not on campus. John was amenable to it, because it made him feel more independent. Sherlock's parents had released his trust fund to him after he and John bonded, and they were using the money for rent and living expenses. The flat was not fancy by any means, but it was cozy and had plenty of space for the two of them. They were not going to consider pups until both of them had graduated, so John was on birth control. He also considered heat suppressants, but he'd heard omegas that had been on them for a long time had very painful, intense heats after being weaned off of them, so he nixed them. His heats only lasted three days and weren't that bad. 

Meanwhile, John had gotten the lights untangled and was wrapping them around the tree. Once he was finished, he set the tree on top of a small round table that sat in front of the window. He gazed out through the glass to the street below. It was a Saturday, and there were plenty of people in the street, some carrying shopping bags. The Christmas rush was on. 

The whistle of the tea kettle interrupted his people-watching. He walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, smiling as he watched Sherlock prepare their mugs. 

"It's going to be a busy month for us," John remarked.

Sherlock nodded as he carried the mugs to the table. "I'm not really keen on all the parties though."

"I know. We don't have to go to all of them. I only committed to the one being thrown by Molly and Victor and Mike and Caitlyn, and the rugby team's party of course. Then there's the big bash at your house," John replied.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sherlock groaned.

John chuckled and reached out to place his hand on top of Sherlock's. "It'll be okay. You know I like spending time with your family."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Even Mycroft?"

"Mycroft isn't too bad these days ever since he bonded with Lady Smallwood. She mellowed him out a little."

"At least she got him to ease up on the sweets," Sherlock said, smirking.

"Berk," John playfully teased.

The two took long drinks of their tea, savoring the hot brew, settling into a comfortable silence. When they finished, John rinsed out the mugs and set them aside to dry. "Wanna help me finish decorating the tree? Then we can take a long nap before dinner."

"Sounds lovely. Is takeaway Chinese okay? We haven't had that for a while," Sherlock said.

"It's fine with me." John reached up to plant a sweet kiss on Sherlock's gorgeous lips. "I love you."

"I love you too John." Sherlock took his hand and led him into the living room, where they decorated the tree. Half an hour later, they were snuggled up tightly in bed, falling asleep to the sounds of the rain that fell against the windows.

*****

Later that evening, with their bellies pleasantly full with sesame chicken, rice, and a shared eggroll, Sherlock and John were cuddled up on the couch getting ready to watch a movie. Sherlock was not into films, he preferred documentaries, but John suggested the two watch a holiday themed movie. Sherlock had great disdain for Christmas movies. He felt they were too sappy and predictable. 

"Believe me Sher, this movie is not sappy or predictable. I watched it last year at a friend's house, and let's just say, you'll never look at Christmas the same way again," John said as he slipped the DVD into the drive on his laptop.

The words "Black Christmas" popped onto the screen, and after watching the scenes of a mysterious person breaking into a sorority home, Sherlock was intrigued. John looked over at his mate and grinned widely. He knew Sherlock would enjoy a Christmas horror movie.

John turned out to be right. Sherlock was having a good time trying to deduce the identity of the mysterious "Billy" that was terrorizing the sorority sisters with creepy phone calls while hiding in the attic ("they want you to believe it's Jess' boyfriend Peter but any idiot knows it's not him, he's a red herring.")

When the scene where the killer's eye suddenly appears in the keyhole, Sherlock shrieked and hid his face in the crook of John's shoulder. "You didn't tell me it was going to be this scary!" he scolded.

John rubbed his mate's back. "No, because you wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

"You're right, I wouldn't have."

After the movie ended, Sherlock made sure all the doors and windows were locked. He got out his violin and began to play a soothing rendition of _It Came Upon a Midnight Clear_. John lay on the sofa, cozy under a red fleece throw blanket, watching his alpha with adoring eyes, allowing the gorgeous notes to send him to a peaceful sleep.

Sherlock finished his song and turned to look at John, growing warm and tingly at the sight of his omega sleeping. He didn't want to wake him, so Sherlock grabbed a blanket and pillows from the small linen closet in the hallway, and settled down next to John on the floor. John's hand was resting on his cheek, and Sherlock smiled at the adorable sight. He reached out and gently caressed his hand before closing his eyes, and within minutes, he was asleep too.

*****

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas fluff continues and Sherlock has a special surprise for John.

The first thing John noticed as he awoke was he was still wrapped up in his blanket on the couch, and his neck was extremely stiff. A good hot shower would sort that out.

The second thing he noticed was Sherlock snoozing peacefully on the floor, and he grew warm inside at knowing his alpha would rather sleep on hard ground next to him then alone in their comfortable bed.

He slowly and quietly got up, stepping over Sherlock, not wanting to wake him. The lanky git barely got enough sleep as it was.

John padded into the bathroom, christened the toilet, brushed his teeth, and turned on the tap, getting it nice and warm. He couldn't wait to stand under the spray and get his muscles relaxed. It was going to be a busy day for him. He and Molly were going Christmas shopping, and instead of hitting up Tesco and the usual places, the two were going to some of the more specialized shops. Both wanted to find a special, more personalized gift for their mates.

Once the water was to John's liking, he flipped the lever and the water came down through the shower. He stripped out of his pajamas, stepped inside the tub and stood there for a few seconds, letting the wet stream hit his body. He hummed at the pleasurable feeling, and his neck was already starting to feel looser. It wasn't long before his humming morphed into "Wonderful Christmastime," and he bent down to pick up his bar of goat's milk soap. The soap was a gift from Mycroft and Lady Smallwood. The couple had gone to New York this summer to attend a wedding, and found a lovely country store that sold all natural soaps, lotions, shampoos, and other body products made from goat's milk. They had purchased several bars of pure goat's milk soap for John, and shampoo for Sherlock. John loved how soft it made his skin feel, and Sherlock's gorgeous dark curls were thicker and softer than ever. 

John was about to start lathering up when the shower curtain suddenly was pushed to the side. There stood Sherlock, in all his naked, pale, lean glory, a wide smirk on his Cupid's bow lips. 

John took the bar of soap and teasingly rubbed it down Sherlock's chest. "Are you just going to stand there and admire all this gorgeousness, or are you coming in?"

Sherlock joined John, and leaned in to give him a hungry kiss. "Good morning John," he said, his voice low and husky.

John couldn't help but shiver. That was Sherlock's "sex" voice. "Good morning babe. Sleep well?"

"Yes, despite the fact I was lying on a hard floor with worn carpeting. But I didn't want to leave you." 

"You're such a romantic."

"Only for you." Sherlock kissed him again, then began to maneuver him until John's back was facing Sherlock's chest. The omega said nothing, because Sherlock loved it when they stood together like this in the shower. 

Sherlock took the bar of soap from John and began to rub it across John's torso, working it into a huge, rich lather. He gently cleaned his omega from head to toe, taking extra special care and attention to the lower half. John resumed his humming at the soothing and sensuous ministrations of his alpha, releasing his sweet and spicy pumpkin spice scent into the air.

*****

Once John had been thoroughly scrubbed (and shagged) to his heart's content, he got dressed, and was making breakfast in the kitchen. "Sherlock, the pancakes are almost done! Come on out and eat!"

Sherlock was not a big fan of eating, but he loved John's pancakes, especially if his mate added something extra and sweet to the batter. Today, John put red and green candy chips in the mix for Christmas pancakes. 

The tall alpha emerged from the bedroom, looking gorgeous in tight black jeans and a pale blue button down. His curls had been expertly tamed, and his skin glowed thanks to a good cleansing from the goat milk soap. He strode into the kitchen, hugging John from behind, placing a kiss to his nape. "How's my little cook?"

John turned to face Sherlock, pressing a small kiss to his adorable nose. "Hungry. Let's sit down and eat. We both have a busy day today. I'm meeting Molly at the St. Bart's bus stop in an hour, and you've got a date with the campus library." He grabbed the plate of pancakes and syrup and placed them on the table.

"Watch out for randy alphas, they're going to be all over the place today," Sherlock warned.

John chuckled. "They're all over the place every day. But don't worry love, I'll be careful. It's Molly that needs to be extra cautious, she isn't bonded yet."

"But she will be soon," Sherlock pointed out.

John nodded. "Her heat is coming after New Year's and that's when she and Victor will make it official. I'm really happy for her."

"I'd never thought I'd see Victor settling down, but he's really in love with her, just like I am with you."

"You're so sweet." John blew him a kiss, then began to tear into his pancakes.

The two were silent as they ate, then made some small talk before preparing to head their separate ways. Sherlock told John he would bring home Angelo's for dinner, as he always got his meals on the house, thanks to catching an employee stealing from the restaurant.

After exchanging a few more kisses, John was on his way to meet Molly and Sherlock was going to St. Bart's. The sun was out but white billowy clouds were thickening the London sky. There was a definite December chill in the air, signaling Christmas would soon be here.

*****

John and Molly walked down Jermyn Street. It was starting to get crowded with holiday shoppers. They also planned to hit Oxford, Regent, and Westfield.  John generally stayed away from the ritzier shops, but he had some extra spending money due to working shifts at the St. Bart's morgue assisting with clerical duties. Sherlock's parents had also given him some money, even though John loudly protested he didn't want to take anything from them. John had only relented when Violet and Siger Holmes asked him to use some of the cash to purchase their presents for Sherlock. Mr. Holmes had crippling arthritis and it was difficult for him to get out. Mrs. Holmes spent more time at home caring for her husband. John agreed to go shopping for them. The couple had been nothing but wonderful to John, and he did not want to hurt or insult them. 

He stopped in front of a menswear shop, attracted by a mannequin wearing a crisp button down in a beautiful deep shade of purple. He thought Sherlock would look handsome in the color. "Molls, I'm going in here," he told her.

"I'll come with you. I don't want to stand out front and looking like I'm available for another alpha," she replied. Molly had already been approached by several of them, telling each one she had a mate and would be bonding with him after Christmas. Luckily all of them didn't continue to pursue her after she made that announcement. 

The two omegas walked inside the store. A sales clerk approached them, and John asked if they had any more of those purple shirts available. Fifteen minutes later, John and Molly walked out of the store, with John purchasing both a purple shirt and a burgundy one. The burgundy would be from Sherlock's parents. He also bought a set of bee cufflinks, Sherlock held a fascination for the insects that John found adorable.

*****

Once the two arrived at Westfield, John and Molly were already loaded down with several bags. John had also purchased a black wool peacoat , black leather gloves with cashmere lining, and a blue cashmere scarf, and a book on serial killers throughout history to complete his gift list for Sherlock. The rest of the money was used to buy some homemade jars of honey, luxury chocolates, and more goat milk shampoo and body wash. Those presents would be from Sherlock's parents. John had them gift wrapped so they would be ready for Violet and Siger to present to their son Christmas Day. Mycroft told John he would send a driver to his flat before Sherlock came home to pick up the gifts and take them back to the Holmes estate where they would be kept safe and away from the prying eyes of a certain extremely curious alpha.

Molly had bought a black leather jacket and a button down, in a rich emerald green for Victor, and leather gloves too. She also bought a watch which she had engraved "To Victor, Love Molly" on the inside.

Tired and feet sore, they collapsed into some available seats, deciding to rest for a bit before getting some lunch. They each checked their phones. Sherlock had sent John one text message saying he was deeply immersed in studying for his physics final, and would be leaving the library sometime after five to pick up dinner. John texted him back, saying he was safe and at Westfield, and would see him at home. 

The two omegas had fun people watching in the mall. It was early afternoon, and the place was packed. Christmas music was playing, and the entire atmosphere was cheerful and joyous.

Eventually, hunger did take over, and John's stomach rumbled loudly. Molly laughed at hearing the sound. "I guess it's time to eat."

"Yeah, I could murder some chips. Burger King okay?"

"Fine with me. I could do with a cheeseburger and chips," Molly said.

They packed up their bags and headed to the restaurant for a quick meal of Whoppers, chips, and sodas. As they left Burger King, the two decided they had spent enough money and were ready to head home. So they left the mall and walked to the nearest tube stop.

While on the tube, they ran into their friends Sarah Sawyer and Sally Donovan, who were snuggled up with their alphas. Sarah had started dating Carl Powers shortly before Thanksgiving. Sally hooked up with James Sholto the day after Halloween. They all discussed their day, and their excitement at going to the Christmas party that was being thrown by Molly, Victor, Mike Stamford, and Mike's alpha Caitlyn. 

Finally, the stop for St. Bart's was up, and John and Molly got out. John bid Molly goodbye, and began to walk the few short blocks to his flat. Once he was safely inside, he set his bags down on top of his bed, took his coat and shoes off, and flopped onto the sofa, exhausted. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him.

*****

Mycroft's driver had picked up the packages, and John decided the things he bought for Sherlock would also go to the Holmes house. He was sure Sherlock would find the presents and he wanted everything to be a surprise. Mycroft told John he would make sure everything would be wrapped and waiting under the tree for his alpha.

John turned on the little Christmas tree and the fairy lights above the mantle. He put on some Christmas music - The Living Strings, which he knew Sherlock would like, and began to set the table for dinner. It was almost five-thirty, and Sherlock would be home soon.

Sure enough, he heard his alpha come through the door. John went to greet him. "Hey babe. Get all your studying in?" He took the cartons of food from Sherlock and headed to the kitchen.

"Yes. It was tedious as usual and not really necessary as I know I'll pass this final. Physics is easy," Sherlock replied confidently.

"To you maybe, but not to us little ordinary brains," John replied with a snort.

"John, there's nothing ordinary about you. You're my conductor of light, my shiny and beautiful Christmas star."

"And you're my genius Christmas angel. Come here so I can give you a proper welcome home."

John held out his arms, and Sherlock eagerly all but jumped into John's embrace, planting kisses all over his face, inhaling his warm and comforting scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I'm about to love this dinner you brought. Let's eat!"

After a very pleasant and satisfying meal (and finishing a bottle of red wine), Sherlock and John were snuggled up on the couch under that red blanket, totally relaxed and listening to Christmas music. A nice, warm fire was burning, and the fairy lights twinkled in the romantic light. The two could think of no better way to spend a Sunday evening in December, and they were looking forward to the rest of the month, and enjoying their first Christmas together as a bonded pair. Sherlock was particularly excited. He'd taken a break from his studying at the library and paid a visit to a jeweler on Regent Street. He couldn't wait to see the look on John's face when he would present him with the titanium band on Christmas Eve, asking if he would cement their bond for eternity, silently hoping John would say yes.

Twenty-one days later, Sherlock got the answer he patiently waited for, as he slipped the band on John's finger and kissed him passionately in front of the tree at his parents' home, feeling like the luckiest alpha in the world. It was definitely going to be a happy holiday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's happy and in love, and that's how it should be during the holidays. 
> 
> The country store where Mycroft bought goat milk soap and shampoo is a real place. It's called Beekman 1802, located in Sharon Springs, New York. Their stuff is pricey but worth it. You can buy it online and if you're in America, at www.evine.com.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie referenced is the original Black Christmas from 1974, which is one of my favorite horror films. And Wonderful Christmastime is one of my favorite, holiday tunes. It always puts me in a good mood.


End file.
